Kill your lover
by Sadic-Fanny -Zodiaque
Summary: OS avec possibilité de suite. Harry et Draco se déteste, mais d'une façon étrange...


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire

Auteur : Moi!

Rating : K+ (peut-être T, pour violence...)

Pairing : Harry / Draco

Genre : Romance avec une peu de Drama

Note: C'est un OS qui m'est venu à l'idée quand j'écoutais une song, « Always » de Saliva. La chanson a déjà été utilisée pour une fic justement nommée « always » mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la reprendre sinon mon idée ne me laissera jamais en paix.

* * *

_I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide_

**POV Harry**

Tais-toi, tais-toi! Je te déteste, je te hais. Je veux que tu disparaisses, et vite! Tes insultes m'amusent plus qu'elles ne me blessent, désormais. À quoi ça te sert? À quoi ça me sert… Tu sais toi aussi, hein, te le ressens ce besoin. De se voir, de s'insulter, De se parler, toujours plus méchamment. De s'insulter, se frapper. Tu as remarqué, toi aussi, qu'on finissait toujours par se battre. Se toucher, se sentir. Tu as vu que toutes nos remarques désagréables ne sont là que pour une chose. Que pour donner raison à nos bagarres, à nos joutes. Pour qu'on puisse se frapper, se déchirer, se _caresser_.

Tu as vu, toi aussi. Ne joue pas à celui qui est aveugle. J'ai aussi essayé de le faire. Mais toujours, cette vois qui me disait de cesser. Ou plutôt de commencer. De commencer à regarder, à observer. À réagir. Cette voix qui continue de me torturer, de toujours me murmurer que tu sais, toi aussi, tout cela. Mais que…tu le caches.

_Am I, your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry?_

**POV Draco**

Tu me regardes avec haine. C'est ce que je cherche. J'aime sentir que je suis le seul qui te mets ainsi, qui te fais réagir autant. Mais tu sais que tu es le seul à me faire réagir de cette façon, n'est-ce pas? Ne me mens pas. Je le vois dans tes yeux, cette satisfaction. Mais je ne peux qu'approuver, vu que je ressens cette même émotion. Je suis le seul que tu aimes affronter. Le seul que tu _veux_ affronter.

Depuis le début de l'année, je sens que je suis ta seule accroche. Dumbledore est mort, tes amis te lâchent, tu le sais. Ils sont dans leur petit monde, t'abandonnant. Entre mes griffes. Sans moi, tu serais perdu. Je suis désormais ta seule raison d'exister, n'est-ce pas? Car maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus… tu n'as que moi. Moi et moi seul.

Tiens, tiens. Tu sembles être sur le point d'exploser. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau. Je t'ai déjà vu pleurer. Tu ne le sais pas, ça, hein? Non. J'étais cacher. Tu ne peux pas savoir. C'étais moi, qui t'avais fais pleurer. Je suis le seul à faire craquer ton masque du gentil Griffondor. Comme tu es le seul à pouvoir faire craquer le mien. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne sais jamais rien. Tu ne m'as jamais fait pleurer. Mais, tu le pourrais. C'est le pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Et celui que j'ai sur toi…

_Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you..._

**POV Harry **

Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Tu sais que je ne peux pas me passer e toi. Et moi ça m'enrage. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi lié à la personne que l'on déteste le plus! Je suis dépendant de Draco Malfoy… et je n'arrive pas à le croire. À le comprendre. Et surtout, à l'accepter. Non, je ne suis pas prêt à ça. Ça serait reconnaître qu'il a un puissant pouvoir sur moi. Même si je sais qu'il en possède déjà un. Celui de me mettre sans dessus dessous. Et ça me met déjà sur les nerfs, alors de seulement hésiter à peut-être penser que je suis accro à lui me donne la nausée.

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you.

**POV Draco**

Je te hais. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Tu le sens, ai-je raison? Tu ne le crois pas… j'ai tords, alors? Non. C'est impossible, pas sur ce sujet. Comment avoir tord sur la haine que je ressens pour lui? La haine que j'ai pour ce fichu balafré qui me fait chavirer? Car oui, il me fait chavirer. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Ce Griffondor me porte tellement sur les nerfs que j'entrevois parfois de le détruire de mes mains. Mais je ne peux le faire. Pourquoi? Parce que… ça m'énerve de le dire. Maintenant que j'ai goûté au bonheur de pouvoir le toucher, le frapper, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je ne peux plus vivre normalement sans lui. J'ai besoin de sa voix, de sa silhouette, de sa haine. De son air. Je le hais, oui. Mais je ne peux vivre sans lui.

_  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you._

**POV Harry **

C'est la guerre entre nous, hein? Je le sais. Mais… je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que… que ça pourrait être autrement. Je ne t'aime pas. Je le sais. Mais, je t'apprécie. Ou du moins, te respecte. Tu me respectes toi aussi, je le sais. Ai-je raison? Bien sûr, le contraire est impensable. Tu m'as choisi comme étant ton égal. Ton ennemi. Ta Nemesis. Et j'ai fait le même choix, envers toi. Tu vois, j'ai du goût finalement. Pour choisir mes ennemis. Toi qui dis que mes goûts sont exécrables, tu te méprises donc toi-même? Mais, pourquoi t'insultes-tu, alors que tu t'aimes tellement, selon tes propres dires?

Je suis à deux pas de sortir de ta vie. Mais je ne veux pas être seul. Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes, toi aussi! Cette solitude, elle me brise! Tu le sais, ça n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as pas autant besoin de moi qui moi de toi. Je suis à la porte de l'oubli total. Si nos joutes s'arrêtent, s'en est finit pour moi. Mais je sais que c'est finit. Ton regard me le dit. C'est la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas? Tu le sais autant que moi. Et c'est même toi qui l'a décide. Moi je souhaite vraiment que cela continue. Car tu sais, sans toi, je ne suis rien… Mais, c'est finit… 

_(Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you) _

I feel, like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around

**POV Draco**

C'est finit… tu le sais, je vois la lueur de panique dans ton regard. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, sans doute. Je n'en peux plus, j'en est plus qu'asser de te faire souffir pour rien. Même si te laisser seul va te faire souffrir encore plus… Mais je sens dans tes paroles que tu as peur de t'accrocher à moi, déséspérement peur d'être lié à moi. Je le sais, et j'exauce seulement tes prières silencieuses. Tu ne veux pas de moi dans ton entourage. Alors je n'y resterais pas.

Je ramasse mes sarcasmes, mes insultes, mon ironie et ma méchanceté. Tu ne veux pas que je les reprennne, n'est-ce pas? Tu es de plus en plus effrayé. Quoique personne ne le sache, tes paroles deviennent supliantes, comme tes yeux. Mais je ne répondrais pas, Harry. Je sais qu'on se reverra, car tu seras toujours dans mes parages. Car oui, moi je te veux toujours près de moi. Avec ton impulsivité et tes moqueries que j'adore.

_  
It's all, been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound_

**POV Harry**

Je sens ma voix devenirent supliante. Je me répugne. C'est dégoûtant. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas qu'il arête, non, c'est impossible! Reviens Draco, tu ne peux pas me laisser! Je pars, alors. Je ne peux pas rester ici, alors que tout le monde me fixe. Je quitte la pièce, le couloir, l'endroit. L'endroit où, sans le savoir, tu m'as dit adieu. Car je m'en vais. Pour de bon, cette fois. Tu étais ma dernière attaché, Dray.

Je vais dans ma chambre. Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir, ce tiroir. Tu l'as vu quand tu es entré dans mon esprit. Je t'ai détesté à ce moment là, car tu m'as fais mal en me chuchotant dans l'oreille que tu étais prêt à m'aider à tirer… sur moi. Pour m'aider à me suicider. Et tu sais quoi? Tu viens de le faire, inconsciement. Je dois sortir d'ici. Avec l'arme. Je sais… les cachots. Mon endroit favori. Tu sais qu'on s'y sens seul, là-bas? Si seul… Il n'y a jamais personne, c'est calme. Voilà, je passe la porte. Cette porte qui va me mener à la mort.

Je tremble. Merde. Je veux me tuer, quel idiot je fais! Je ne devrais pas. Ou au moins, ne pas avoir peur de tirer. Mais je tremble tellement. Le coup par seul. Mais je ne suis pas blesser… je n'ai pas pu tirer… Draco, aide-moi. 

_Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you..._

**POV Draco**

Ce… ce bruit. C'étais… oui, c'étais un coup de fusil. Harry! Merde! Il n'y a que toi qui ait un arme à feu dans cette école! Non, putain, non! Il ne faut pas! Car malgré tout, et cela pour toujours… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi!

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you._

**POV Harry**

C'est pas vrai… putain, je ne suis même pas foutu de pouvoir me tuer! Mais merde, à la fin! Je tappe dans le mur… ça défoule. Mais ça fait vraiment mal. J'ai les mains pleines de sang, maintenant. Draco… Draco, tu étais ma seule attache, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté? Même en tant qu'ennemi, tu ne devrais pas me laisser tomber! JE TE HAIS! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi! C'est impossible à vivre, laisse-moi! Je t'ai vu, j'ai goûter au plaisir de te battre, de te toucher, de te frapper. Mais aussi de respirer ton air, quand on est si proche et qu'on se murmure des insultes. Une personne extérieur pourrait croire que l'on s'aime…

Que l'on s'aime… et qu'on ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre.

_  
__I just can't ta__ke anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you._

**POV Draco**

Harry, où es-tu, bordel? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait ça! J'ai déjà vécu sans toi, ne me refais pas le coup! C'est dur, d'être seul, trop dur, je ne veux pas reprendre cette vie! Je sais que je t'ai laisser tomber, mais ne le fais pas à ton tour. Pas de cette manière, je t'en pris.

Je suis devant la porte. Je sais que c'est elle, l'air dans les environ sens la fumée. La poudre à conon pour ton arme. Je… je dois entrer. Je t'endends respirer. Mon dieu, merci, tu es vivant. Mais tu sembles souffrir. T'es tu blessé avec cette arme stupide?

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you. _

_I left my head around your heart,  
Why would you tear my world apart?_

**POV Harry**

Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi, Draco. Je t'ai entendu. Et je t'entends toujours. Tu respires fort, as-tu courru? Tu as du entendre le bruit. Tu sais que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y a que moi pour faire de telle connerie. Et il n'y a que toi pour accourir aussi vite quand je fais une connerie. Tu te dis mon ennemi, mais chaque fois… chaque fois. Je sens ce regard inquiet et attristé. Comme en deuxième année, quand le cognard m'a cassé le bras. Tu crois que personne n'a vu? Et bien moi, oui. Tu déchires tout mon monde, Draco. Tu me tues à petit feu. Alors, viens en finir pour de bon. Termine ton oeuvre et ça, une bonne fois pour tout.

Ah, enfin, tu te décides à entrer. Je te regarde fermer la porte derrière toi. D'un coup de pied, je pousse mon fusil vers toi, et te supplie du regard.

Finis-en, Draco…

Always, always, always, always.

_I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
The pistol__'s shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound._

**POV Draco**

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Harry n'a pas pousser l'arme vers moi. Harry n'a pas les mains pleines de sang. De son sang. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Je veux me rapprocher. Tu recules, secouant la tête. Tu te sens plus fort ainsi? Tu te sens plus fort, quand c'est moi qui te tues? Si c'est moi qui en finis avec toi? Tu n'es pas capable, c'est ça? Ton regard se fais dur quand je baisse l'arme que tu as poussé. Et que j'ai ramassé. Tu me provoques. Tes mots sont durs, méprisants et blessants. Tu insultes ma mère. C'est le mot de trop. Le fusil se lève seul et je te vise. Ton sourire méprisant semble s'adoucir.

Alors… c'était ça ton plan. Pour que je puisse enfin avoir la haine de le faire. Mais… ce n'est pas la fin. Car je ne tirerais pas. Enfin, je l'espère. Ma main tremble. Et l'arme aussi. Je ne veux plus réentendre ce son, Harry. Quand je l'ai entendu, j'ai eu si peur…

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you.  
__I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you. _

**POV Harry**

TIRE, BORDEL! Allez, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais, j'ai tout donné! Tires-moi, putain, tires-moi! Je te hais, crétin! Tu n'as pas a avoir de remord, tues-moi et grouille! Je n'ai pas le droit, pas le droit d'avoir ce sentiment en moi! Parce que maintenant, oui je le sais, ce qui me tord de l'intérieur! C'est l'amour… Je t'aime, mais je te hais. Difficile. Je ne veux plus te voir, mais je ne peux vivre sans toi.

C'est le bordel total, alors finissons-en!  
_  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess tha__t i'm out the door  
And now i'm done with you. _

I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you.  
_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you. _

**POV Draco**

Je ne dois pas tirer, n'est-ce pas? On tire sur la personne qu'on hait, pas celle qu'on aime. Car oui, je t'aime Harry. Et je vois le même sentiment dans tes yeux. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas aussi simple? Pourquoi t'ais-je fais tant de mal? On aurait pu, tous les deux… non. Ne pas penser à ça. Je dois le tuer, je dois le tuer pour nous. Pour lui.

-Ha-Harry… je peux pas le faire.

-Tires, putain, tires! Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas continuer! Si tu ressens la même chose que moi, tires!

Non… ne pas dire ça. Car si je tire, il va savoir que je l'aime. Et… il ne pourra pas en profiter. Et moi non plus. Mais si je ne tire pas, il va croire que je le hais toujours. Ce qui est faux… comment lui faire comprendre? Oh non… putain, il pleure. Non Harry, ne pleure pas amour. Si… si je dois le faire, je vais le faire. Je lève mon arme, la main tremblante. Tu souris.

_  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor,  
And now i'm done with you. _

**POV Harry**

Je sais que je creuse ma proper tombe. Mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je ne peux plus vivre seul. Et s'il tire, je pourrais partir heureux, de savoir qu'il m'aime. Il semble troublé. Il me hait, alors? Serais-ce possible? Non… je le sais, et tu le sais, Dray. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, ni avec toi. Alors, autant bien partir… pour toujours. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… et je vais en mourir.

-Tires… je t'en pris. 

Always  
Always  
Always.

**POV Draco**

Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vise, ton cœur. Ce muslce qui bat pour moi, désormais. Ton regard s'apaise. Tu sais que je vais tirer. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux, pourquoi dois-je le faire? Harry, tu me fais du mal, tu le sais, hein? Mais je le mérite… moi aussi je le sais. J'aimerais seulement… que tu oublies. Ce que je t'ai fais, le mal que je t'ai fais… s'il te plaît.

-Harry? A-avant… S'il te plait… oubli, oubli le mal que je t'ai fais. Okais?

Tu souris. Je t'aime Harry… je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas te… te tuer!

-Promis Draco… maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je t'en pris.

Tu fermes les yeux. Comment en sommes-nous venu là, Harry? Ça me brise. Tu sais, je vais sans doute te rejoindre, peut après. Alors, tu veux me tuer aussi? C'est ça, l'autre partie de ton plan?

-Je t'aime Harry… pour toujours, toujours, toujours et éternellement.

-Je… je t'aime aussi, Draco… mais, si tu m'aimes vraiment, tire.

Je ferme les yeux, en larme. Mon doigt appuie sur la gachette. La balle part. Adieux Harry, adieux mon amour…

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dites? C'est un peu triste... je crois. En tout cas, j'ai longtemps hésité, car j'avais une suite en tête, mais finalement... je vous laisse le choix!

Alors, une suite ou non?

Laissez une review ou envoyer moi un PM pour me répondre!


End file.
